


[Podfic]  A Dirge for Gregor

by Liannabob



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of LadyCharity's story "A Dirge for Gregor."</p><p>"If it was so wrong to eat to survive then maybe it was so wrong to exist."</p><p>Adam neber knew monsters.  He only ever was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  A Dirge for Gregor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dirge for Gregor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246660) by [LadyCharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharity/pseuds/LadyCharity). 



Podfic of LadyCharity's story "A Dirge for Gregor."

Fandom: Only Lovers Left Alive  
Written by: Lady Charity  
Read by: Liannabob  
Length: 53 minutes  
Rating: Gen

Mp3 (48 MB):  [Here ](https://www.mediafire.com/?7xxfzxuc9sirulf)  
Podbook (37 MB): [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qf5mqfqodyrnf0s/A_Dirge_for_Gregor.m4b) 

 

I really wanted to podfic this story because I felt it did a fantastic job of capturing the moody atmosphere of the movie.  It felt very in-character and true to the source material.

 

Enjoy!


End file.
